


The Secrets We Keep

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette aren't exactly subtle, Almost everyone knows, Even Chloe knows, F/M, Miss Bustier Cares, Miss Bustier Knows, Nino is a secret mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: AU where Ms. Bustier knows EXACTLY what Marinette and Adrien are doing each time they ask to go to the bathroom during an akuma attack.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	The Secrets We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous673](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous673).



> Hey everyone! Here is another one shot to celebrate the anniversary of the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server! I am so happy to be apart of this amazing community of wonderfully kind and caring people. This comes from the prompt submitted by @Anonymous637! 
> 
> AU where Ms. Bustier knows EXACTLY what Marinette and Adrien are doing each time they ask to go to the bathroom during an akuma attack. Bonus points, if the rest of the class is in on it. Bonus points, if Lila doesn't know. Bonus points(extra), if alya doesn't know and Nino does.
> 
> I hope you did you proud! Enjoy!

Caline sat at her desk, keeping an eye on her students as they finished up their end of week quizzes. Her gaze couldn't help but flash to the two sitting right in front of each other. A small smile spread across her lips and she had to look down at her tablet, trying to focus on what they would be reviewing next week. But all too soon, she heard shuffling, and looked up with a smile as Marinette stood with a bright confidence.

Marinette laid the quiz face down on her desk, and Caline smiled, "Thank you, Marinette."

"Thank you, Ms Bustier." She responded happily, despite the tiredness in her eyes. Not five seconds after Marinette sat down, Adrien stood and brought her his quiz as well. "Thank you, Adrien."

He beamed, wearing the same tiredness in his eyes that Marinette did, "Thank you, Ms Bustier."

She smiled softly, watching him return to his seat. She pulled their quizzes towards her, scanning over them quickly and shook her head with a small smile. She didn't understand how they did it. They were both top students, and well involved in school activities; Marinette being Class Representative, and Adrien with fencing as a start. How they managed to keep themselves going was a magic in and of itself. She kept her sigh to herself, wanting to send them to the nurses office. It wouldn't be much, but they could rest for a bit in there. Something she was sure they both desperately needed, but she knew that neither of them would do it. It wasn't who they were.

Adrien had a textbook open in front of him now, his heavy eyes lazily scanning the book without interest. She doubted he was actually taking in any of the information he was reading. Marinette had a sketchbook in front of her, but her head was on the desk, her hand barely moving as the pencil lightly scratched the paper.

She wished there was more that she could do for them, but she knew better than to let them in on the secret. After all, it was THEIR secret to keep.

A few more students handed in their quizzes, and she saw Adrien's head begin to fall as his eyes closed. Nino elbowed him lightly and Adrien startled, giving his friend a sheepish thanks, before narrowing his eyes and staring offended down at the book in front of him.

Marinette suddenly shot up in her seat, her hand going into the air in a manner she knew well. "Ms Bustier, do you mind if I run to the bathroom?"

She smiled kindly, worry filling her heart. "Of course not, Marinette. Go ahead." Not ten seconds after she was out of the room, Adrien's hand flew up.

"Ms Bustier, actually, do you mind if I go too?"

She shook her head, watching him gather his things and leave quickly. Kim let out a small huff, looking like he was bouncing in his seat in an effort to stay still. Caline gave him a small smile, putting a finger to her lips as Adrien walked out without looking back. Most of the class exchanged small knowing smiles.

She was perfectly aware of what her two students were up to whenever they ran to the bathroom like this. In fact, she was positive that most of the class knew too.

It was rather obvious, if one paid close enough attention to the two.

Ivan asked softly, "Shouldn't we,"

"No," she said gently, cutting him off. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Ivan."

Nino nervously readjusted his cap, eyeing her with a frown. She subtly shook her head, and he deflated in his seat. She knew that Nino cared about Marinette and Adrien, but this was just something they had to do on their own. Even though she wanted to be able to do something to help them as well, as it stood, they would only be in the way.

Chloe muttered it just loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's ridiculous Ms Bustier. Utterly, ridiculous."

She smiled at the heiress, "Now Chloe, we've talked about this." She glanced around the room as an echoing crash resounded around them, but it sounded far enough away that she wouldn't need to dismiss them just yet. She almost didn't want to anyways, the nerves were clear on almost every face.

Alya frowned at the heiress, "You think everything is ridiculous Chloe."

Chloe smirked, "Like you Cesaire? Oh great journalist extraordinaire. Puh-lease, you couldn't find the truth if it was sitting right next to you."

Caline frowned at her, saying her name in warning, "Chloe."

Chloe turned to look at her, looking guilty for the smallest of seconds before huffing and staring at her nails. Caline let out a breath of relief. At least Chloe wouldn't say anything else. The last of the quizzes were handed in and the sounds of distant fighting hadn't let up.

Lila raised her hand into the air, her voice too sweet and her expression far too innocent. Caline knew this wasn't going to be good, "Ms Bustier, Marinette's been gone for a long time. I think I should go check on her."

She smiled, saying it calmly, "There is no need for that Lila, thank you for your concern, but I'm sure Marinette is fine."

Lila frowned, "Adrien has been gone a long time too."

Alya actually turned to Lila, sounding surprised, "They are in the bathroom Lila, it's not like they are making out in a closet. What else could you possibly think that they'd be doing? "

Caline cleared her throat to herself to avoid laughing at the Ladyblogger's question. She didn't understand how the budding journalist still didn't see it.

She saw the rest of the class either exchanging sly looks, or trying to hide their sniggering at Alya's question. It was rather funny in hindsight. The one person who was really after answers, was the one who couldn't have been more blind to it. Nino turned in his seat, telling Lila evenly, "Yeah, you know how nervous Marinette gets around Adrien, Lila. I doubt they are up to anything."

Alya nodded, immediately siding with Nino, "Exactly, and Sunshine is so innocent, he probably has never had the thought of doing something like that even once."

Lila smiled at Alya in a way that Caline had come to recognize. She was going to concede, but Caline knew that the hateful girl would no doubt try something again soon. "Yes you are right Alya, of course. Marinette may not think so, but I do consider her a friend and worry about her." Lila said, putting on an air of genuine concern.

Caline gave a quick glance around the room, watching multiple faces sneer at the comment. That was no secret either, that the bright and happy Marinette was the biggest target of the italian girls' wrath. Unfortunately for Caline, it was all hearsay, and Marinette hadn't come forward to claim that Lila had done anything specific to threaten or harm her. All she could do was watch and wait, and make sure that their 'everyday Ladybug' knew that she wasn't alone.

There was a loud crash outside, one that sounded a lot like their favorite feline hero's Cataclysm. A few seconds later, a burst of red Ladybug's passed by the window, and Caline sighed in relief.

Alya pouted, "Aww man, I missed all of it!"

Nino patted the creole girl's arm, "You'll get the next one I'm sure." Nino caught her eyes, and she smiled encouragingly. Nino had already spoken to her once about keeping such a secret from his girlfriend, but if it was to keep Marinette and Adrien safe while they did things none of them could, it was a secret he'd have to keep.

Marinette came back first, which didn't surprise her. She usually did. The pigtailed girl was breathing heavily, like she had sprinted to get back.

Caline asked softly, "Marinette, everything all right?"

Marinette immediately stiffened, giving her a cringey smile, "Oh, y-yes Ms Bustier. I rushed to get back, hoping I wouldn't miss the bell, that's all."

"All right." She said, glad to see her student safe. Adrien came back a few minutes later, poised as usual, but she could see the way his chest was rising and falling quickly. "Sorry I took so long Ms Bustier."

"No harm done Adrien."

The blonde model didn't even bother opening the book again, burying his head in his arms heavily. She laughed to herself. He had taken up the same position Marinette had.

When the bell sounded about ten minutes later, neither Marinette or Adrien reacted. Alya shook her head, reaching out to her best friend when Caline told her, "Don't worry Alya, I'll make sure they get to their next class."

Alya smiled at her, gathering her things, "You're the best Ms Bustier." The ladyblogger walked out with Nino, who gave her an appreciative smile. Hopefully one day Alya would realize who exactly sat next to her, the way Nino knew who was sitting beside him.

Lila slowed as she approached the sleeping students, and Chloe told her hard when Lila lifted her hand towards Adrien, "Didn't Ms Bustier say she would wake them up? Don't put your filthy peasant hands on my Adrikins."

Lila glared at the heiress, "It just looked like he had something on his face."

Chloe snorted, and Ivan said it towering over her, "His face is buried in his arms."

Alix too came to their defense, "They work really hard Lila, they deserve to rest for a second so leave them alone."

Lila smiled at her classmates, but the anger wasn't hidden in her eyes, "We all work hard," she turned to look at their teacher, "Don't we, Ms Bustier?"

Caline forced a smile, "Yes Lila, but I'm the teacher, I'll get them up. You don't want to be late for your next class do you?"

Lil couldn't argue with her of course and left quickly with her nose in the air, the rest of the students leaving slowly too after smiling at their sleeping friends. Caline lowered the lights and shut the classroom door, telling them softly, "Enjoy some rest you two. I know you might feel invincible, but even superheroes need a break sometimes."

Caline lightly touched the top of Marinette's head, and then the top of Adrien's in the same gentle way, but they were both out for the count. It left her proudly as she stared at the pair "Paris would be lost without their Ladybug and Chat Noir so thank you, both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you! And make sure to mention that AgresteBug sent you!
> 
> OH! And a shout out to my amazing beta's and friends - *wink wink* you know who you are^-^
> 
> More will be coming soon so don't fret!


End file.
